


That Minty-Fresh Feeling

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Gladio hams it up a bit, Good clean fun, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Prompto is kinda bossy, Showers, Teasing, they almost get caught by Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: In which Gladio acts like he's in a soap commercial.





	That Minty-Fresh Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowedRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedRaven/gifts).



> Writen for the Chocobro Love Facebook group post-holiday exchange. The request was "a Promptio fic".

He entered the training room late in the evening, knowing that Gladio would be there cleaning up for the night. Looking around, he wasn’t disappointed. Across the room he stood, back to the door. Prompto crossed as quickly and quietly as possible, managing to sneak up behind him. 

“Hey big guy,” he cooed, sliding his hands up under Gladio’s tank top and then pulling hem quickly back. “Eww. You’re gross and sweaty.” He scrunched his nose as Gladio turned around.

“Been training hard all day Blondie. What do you expect, essence of sylleblossom?”

“Uh, yeah. I expect a whole field of them. Doesn't smell like you got the memo though.” He sighed dramatically. “But. If you agree to come home with me and get right in the shower, I might find it in myself to forgive the lack of flowery freshness.”

“Might, huh?”

“Might. No promises. But if you don’t? Man, I dunno we might really have a problem.”

“You sure you want to get in the car with me like this?”

He took another whiff. “Eh. Maybe you’re right…Oh well, could have been fun. Maybe another time. He turned and started walking away as if he were going to leave, then stopped as if he were having second thoughts and turned around again. “Or…you know, it’s kinda late. Anyone else still around?”

“Don’t think so.”

“And you’re going to take a shower here…”

“That’s the plan.”

“I could join you?”

“Suppose you could…”

“I’m gonna go get undressed. Make sure you finish cleaning up in here.” Prompto turned and headed towards the locker room, adding a bit of a wiggle to his step. He didn’t have to look back to know Gladio would be watching after him but he did, blowing a kiss over his shoulder and batting his eyelashes.

“Keep doing that and I might not finish out here.”

“Won’t be my fault if you get yelled at by Cor because you couldn’t control yourself,” he called back before disappearing into the locker room.

Prompto stopped at his locker to stash his bag. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he’d forgotten that he'd left a bar of his new soap there. It was exactly what he was going to go for at home.

He first used it a few mornings ago and didn’t think much of it, except that it smelled nice. The light peppermint soap that reminded him of candy. He had no reason to give it another thought. At least until his washing up had found it's way below the belt line. The sensation was a little delayed, he was somewhere around his left shin when he noticed a tingle- cool and warm at the same time- where he'd just washed a minute ago. It was subtle, not a strong sensation by any means, but enough to make him want to draw his hands back up and over his cock. A few strokes along his length and he was fully hard. Gladio had already left for the Citadel so he was on his own and went for the next best thing- working up a nice lather on his hands and then imagining that he was doing to Gladio everything he was doing to himself. Of course, he’d go twice as slowly and use a much lighter touch. Pushing his lover to the edge...and keeping him there as long as he could, growling, swearing and making ridiculous threats the whole time was a lot of fun. The idea of adding this extra detail to the mix had been on his mind ever since. He came that morning, tracing soapy fingers deep in the cleft of his cheeks, his other hand still dragging slowly up and down his cock. Now, it was just beginning to stir at the reminder and the anticipation and he hurried to undress

He grabbed the soap and a towel and headed to start the shower. Throwing the towel on a nearby bench, he turned on the water and positioned the shower head so that it would fall on him while he leaned against the wall. Growing soaked, hair plastered to his face, he palmed himself,and waited for Gladio to walk in before he started again. 

He didn’t have a long wait. “Shiva’s tits, babe. Who’s the one who can’t control himself?”

Prompto shrugged casually. “I didn’t have a training room to clean up.” He watched Gadio watching him for a minute. When he didn’t move, he found that he was now growing impatient himself. “My camera is with my stuff if you want to take a picture but if you think this is a performance, you’re going to have to tip me really well .” As soon as the words left his mouth, he laughed. “Okay that was ridiculous, just get over here.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” replied Gladio shedding his training clothes. He was on Prompto in a matter of seconds, towering over him and pinning him against the wall. 

“Hey you're still dirty. I didn't say you could do that!” Prompto chided.

“Don't recall asking,” Gladio growled against his neck.

“Well, you’re going to have to clean up if you want anything more.”

“Oh, am I?”

“Yeah. And as it happens I’ve got a solution to take care of that.”

“Well let’s hear it…

“Here, take this,” and he put the bar in Gladio’s hand.

“…you want me to take a shower?”

“Mmmhmm.” He smiled sweetly. “I want to watch you wash yourself. Slowly. Start soaping up.” He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

“Oh, well. If you think this is a performance, you’re going to have to tip me really well.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Gladio stepped under the water and started running it down one arm. Soon, he was doing the whole slow-motion soap commercial thing, rubbing it leisurely over skin and shaking his head in slow motion. Prompto couldn’t help laughing at how hammy the scene was but he was obviously enjoying himself too. The bar travelled in circles over his abs and he trailed his fingers through the suds before making a big show of closing his eyes, arching his back and inhaling the scent.

“Wow, you’re giving me even more of a show than I bargained for,” Prompto remarked letting his gaze sweep from head to toe over Gladio’s form while his hand trailed its own path down his stomach.

“Figured I should do a good job if you’re promising to make it worth my while.” 

“Bet you could do even better…”

“Show’s not over.” He worked up a handful of lather, put the bar down on the soap tray, and moved his activity southward. Continuing the act, he reached down and started stroking himself in the same dramatic manner, rubbing his hand in circles as he moved it along his length and leaning backwards a bit to push his hips out. This was punctuated by more slow-motion head tossing and exaggerated hums and sighs of enjoyment.  
  
“I like this part, keep going,” Prompto directed, having taken up a less showy version of the activity himself. He could tell when Gladio had begun to feel the effect of the mint. His movement paused for just a second and his face started to shift from a mix of amusement and put-on pleasure to something briefly surprised, and then more genuine. “Mmmmmh, that’s kinda nice.”  
  
“You like that?” Prompto teased? “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“You knew that was going to happen.”

“Well, it’s my soap, so yeah.”

“Yeah, it’s…unexpected.”

Gladio finished washing himself in the same manner, bending over slowly to lather his legs, spending long, long seconds on his thighs and calves, running his hands along the dips and ripples in his muscles. Fully clean, his attention returned to his cock. He took hold of himself, sliding his fist slowly up and down at first, then moving faster and completely abandoning all theatrics in favor of jerking off in earnest. “You could give me a hand, you know.”

“True, but you seem to be doing ok from where I’m watching. And I’ve got my hand a bit full as it is,” Prompto replied, watching appreciatively while working himself.

“Gotta say,” Gladio replied raggedly, leaning back against the wall while keeping his head turned, eyes trained on Prompto, “seeing you there like that isn’t hurting any.”

“Yeah, you too,”

Gladio closed his eyes and moaned as his movement became more quick and erratic, his hips joining in the increasingly arrhythmic action, the noises he made becoming louder until, just before he came, Prompto stopped him “Get on the floor. Let’s finish and go home.”  
  
“This you making it worth my while?” he rasped, sinking to the floor, legs stretched in front of him.  
  
“Nope, that’ll be at home,” replied Prompto, following him, kneeling across Gladio’s lap and pushing himself against him so that he could grasp the two of them together. 

Both were finished within a matter of moments, the evidence washing away with the water streaming on them from above. “Babe…,” Gladio panted.  
  
After a few minutes’ recovery, they got up, turned off the shower and went to dress to head home. Neither were more than half clothed when the door open and Cor walked in. “Late training?”  
  
“I was, yeah. He just met me here.” Cor glanced between the two, nodded and continued on his own business without further comment.

“Uh, let’s get going,” Prompto suggested, pulling on the rest of his clothing. Gladio had no objections.


End file.
